Fushigi Akugi dot Com : Hometexts !
by Chiri
Summary: Hometext for our site: Fushigi A-kugi! Pure humor and randomness ! Features Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Mits & Chiri --> Fushigi A-kugi Cast!
1. Hometext: 9 15 02

**Disclaimer: **Nope … dun own Fushigi Yuugi all right. But I DO happen to own myself, and Mits (well, she owns herself…aw whatever), and the storyline. This fic is made exclusively for our webpage: www.fushigiakugi.com … it's the newest hometext that I wrote just now, to be more exact (because we needed a new one after having the same old one for like three years @_@)

**Summary: **Just go to our site or read my other fics before reading this one. Or else, you won't get it at all. @__@ That's all I can say ( lol )

_________________________

- Fushigi A-kugi dot Com - Hometext 9/15/02 

**_Theme_**** : Mits' Laptop**

*scene flicks to Mitsukake, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Chiri sitting in a Pow-Wow in the livingroom*

Chiri: Okay. We all know that Mits has been a total ass to us ever since we left her computer at home, right?

Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Chichiri: Right (no da!)

Chiri: And we all know that in order to prevent furthermore violence, we gotta do something, is that right?

Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Chichiri: … right (no da)

Chiri: *takes in deep breath and looks like she's going to say something* ……… *lets out breath* Whatt're we gunna do?

Tasuki: I'll get the duct tape! *gets up, but gets tripped by Chichiri and does a face-plant into the rug* … @_@…

Chichiri: We'll get her something no da !

Chiri: *thinking hard* like what ? …

Mitsukake: *scoffs, rolls eyes* DUH! A *speaks in slow motion* laaaaapptooopppp

*suddenly there's stomping footsteps and moaning & groaning as Mits walks in the door, walks past the livingroom and heads for the stairs*

Mits: *bending over so low that her hands are dragging on the floor* Computer … gone forever … *pathetic moaning and groaning ensues*

Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiri: *turn back around and look at each other* … let's do it. *all four scramble outside, dive into the car (mwa ha ha … Chiri's driving …) and burn rubber as they peel out of the driveway*

Chichiri: *plastered to the front seat from the force of gravity* Where --- are --- we --- going --- no da?!

Chiri: To go get a freakin' laptop! *floors the accelerator; Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chichiri scream bloody murder*

_--less than a minute later_

Chiri: *steps out of car* Wow! That was quicker than I thought! Took a 15 minute ride and made it 30 seconds! *Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chichiri fall out of the car, their equilibrium lost*

Mitsukake: *tries to get up without wobbling* Gee … I wonder why …

Tasuki: Let's just get it and get out of here … *falls down* … duty calls! *passes out from dizziness*

*Chiri, Chichiri, and Mitsukake eye him, and stumble into the store*

_--two minutes later_

*Chichiri hurtles himself out of the store and at the car*

Chichiri: *opens up the backseat door, hauls Tasuki into the car, then gets into the drivers seat quickly* I'm going to MAKE sure I drive this time no da…

*Mitsukake and Chiri bust through the doors, Chiri holding the laptop under one arm*

Chichiri: *leans out window* o_O What's the rush no da?

Chiri: *jumps into passenger's seat and slams door* JUST GO! *Mitsukake dives into backseat and slams door, almost sitting on Tasuki*

Chichiri: Why no da??

Chiri: How do _you_ think we can pay for a laptop?? *eyes him* Get the hell out of here damn it!!

Chichiri: O_O… *punches it and wheels around, heading back*

*Chichiri parks car and they run inside, Mitsukake being stuck with the responsibility of dragging in Tasuki's corpse*

Chiri: *slams door once Mitsukake came in* THAT was close …

Chichiri: *hands on hips* WHAT are you talking about no da ??

Mitsukake: *drops Tasuki on the couch in the livingroom and walks back out* Wellll…*coughs loudly*…umm…we had almost as much as the guy wanted for the laptop, so we paid him in cash … then we ran out of there before he could notice how much we gave him.

*crickets chirping*

Chichiri: … *staring at them*

Mitsukake: *busts out* The adrenaline!! AHH the rush of getting out of there in time … it was thrilling! *overdramatic, gets down on one knee* I would do anything to get Mits that laptop! *keeps blabbing on incoherently* Blahblahblahblahblah! Blahblah … blahblahblah …

*Chiri and Chichiri exchange worried glances*

Chiri: Umm … yyeahhh…let's get this to her … the sooner the better (@__@) *both go upstairs and find Mits in her room, curled in a fetal position moaning and groaning*

Chichiri: Oi, Mits no da … we got you something no da! *grabs laptop from Chiri and shoves it at her*

Mits: *stares at it dully* …… *it starts to register and her eyes get huge and watery* …… LLAPPPTOPPPPP *huge insane grin*

Chiri: O_O … yes … that's what it is…

Mits: *clicks* … But it's not the saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame!!!!!!!!! I NEED MY MEMORY THAT I HAVE ON MY COMPUTER AT HOME!!! *blabs on and on about her old computer*

Chiri: *gets pissed and shoves the laptop in her mouth as Chichiri poofs away*

Chichiri: *reappears in Mits' room and rips the computer tower out of the wall* This better be all right no da … *walks out of the room with the tower in the crook of his right arm and into the kitchen to teleport again* … *stops and stares at Mits' parents, sitting there eating dinner, who froze in their positions* … Umm … err … ahh … *points with his left hand* … ehhh … *poofs away quickly*

Mits' parents: *frozen* O_O;;;; … *after 10 minutes of being frozen, they resumed what they were doing as if they had never seen a blue haired guy walk out of Mits' room with the tower under his arm, and the wires trailing out of her room in a mess … that's TOTALLY normal*

Chichiri: *poofs back to Mits and puts the tower down in front of her with a 'thud'* There no da.

Mits: *big huge watery eyes and hugs it* 

Chiri: *whispering* These two need time alone … *pushes Chichiri out and goes back downstairs to where Mitsukake was still blabbering to himself randomly reciting 'Romeo & Juliet' and acting out each individual part with his hands, and Tasuki was still unconscious on the couch*

Chiri: *turns to Chichiri with a huge evil grin* Soo … Chichiri …

Chichiri: … o.o 

**END!** **Mwa ha ha … well that was weird o_O**__

_{in my story ("Fushigi A-kugi … Our Way") we get her the laptop for her birthday, but since her birthday is in four months, I made this … *blinks* *shrugs* we needed a new hometext after three years of the same old one v.v;;;}_

_I might post our old hometexts up here as well if or when I get the chance … and also if this one gets good reviews, I'll put up the others (but if I get bad reviews, then you can just go to the website and read them … lol ^-^)_


	2. Hometext: 5 15 02

****

**Disclaimer: **I really hate doing these over and over again, so the disclaimer mentioned in the first hometext goes for all here ^-^ lol

**Summary: **Eh … this too.

----------------------

Fushigi A-kugi dot Com 

**Hometext 5/21/02**

**_Theme: _****Chichiri's Birthday**

Mits: Just so you don't get confused... our friend Lindsay has turned us onto the anime Ranma 1/2. So now we have the theory that when cold water hits Chiri she turns into P-chan, Chichiri turns into a fox, Mitsukake turns into a bird (yes, yes a bird.. a very small KAWAII brown bird!!) and Tasuki turns into, of course, a woman. lol. And I love P-chan and-  
  


Tasuki: Oh I get it! It's a Love Triangle!!  
  
*Mits punches him into a wall angel*  
  
Mits: ...ANYWHOO... And by the way... I lucky enough don't turn into anything, because I went to Spain... not China... ok Continuing onto the Chichiri Party!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*scene suddenly turns to Chichiri sitting in the middle of the couch in Chiri's living room ....yes, he is alone .... terribly alone ....so alone that he is practically bored to tears*  
  
Chichiri: *singing to himself* Happy birthday to me ...no da....happy birthday to meee no daaa --- hmm? *hears galloping noise coming his way....getting louder and louder..*  
  
Chichiri: ....o_O umm...  
  
*galloping really loud now*  
  
Chiri: GGGEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *lunges at Chichiri*  
  
Chichiri: *blink* Hm? *looks underneath the couch*.....?  
  
Chiri:....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *flies over Chichiri's head and breaks right through and out of the wall of the two story house*  
  
Mits: *pops out of nowhere and shoves Chichiri aside quickly, then dives out the window* PPPPPPPPPP-CCCCCCHHHHHHAAAAANNNNN COME TO MEEEEE!!!! *lands and gets garden hose*  
  
Chiri: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I don't WANNA be a pig on Chichiri's birthday!! *runs to the front door and hurls herself inside*  
  
Chichiri: o_o' Uh...Chiri no da....  
  
Chiri: Urhgh...gimme a minute...*gasps for breath*........*wipes forehead* O-KAY! *jumps and does a swan dive right over Chichiri* HHHAAPPPYY BIRRRTHHDAAAAYYYYYYY!!!   
  
Chichiri: O_O;; NO DAA!   
  
Mits: *turns on hose full blast and aims for the hole in the wall* I'VE GOT YOU NOW!  
  
*Chiri gets splashed as she's midway to crushing Chichiri*  
  
Chichiri: *blink*  
  
Chiri: Ooink! *lands on Chichiri's head* KWEEE KWEEE!!  
  
Chichiri: *holds up Chiri* Kaaawwwaaaiiiii no da!  
  
*Mits busts through the door*  
  
Mits: RELEASE THE PIG!  
  
Chichiri: NO! It's MY birthday present no da!  
  
Mits: *eyebrow twitches* Present...?!?!?  
  
Chichiri: *nods* HAI NO DA! *squeezes the hell out of Chiri*  
  
Mits: Hold on...I'll be riiiiiight back ....*storms off into Chiri's room and slams the door*  
  
*scene changes to inside Chiri's room, where Mitsukake is trying to soothe the savage beast: Tasuki...who was stupidly doused in cold water and now is a woman...and you know how much he hates water AND women...*  
  
Mitsukake: I thought you'd NEVER come! *holding Chiri's desk chair in front of him to protect him from Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: Grrrrrr!!!!  
  
Mitsukake: *backing away from Tasuki slowly* He...SHE doesn't WANNA wear Chiri's clothes!!  
  
Mits: o_O;; Just let me get some hot water...  
  
Mitsukake: What was it that you needed anyways?  
  
Mits: Oh yeah! *gets in Mitsukake's face with huge watery eyes* I need you to get back PPPPPPP-CCCCHHHHAAANNN for me!!  
  
Mitsukake: Never fear! *drops chair and drags Mits out the door, then slams it before Tasuki gets out* Where is this .. uh...thing?  
  
Mits: *points down the hallway* Chichiri has PPPPP-CCCCHHHANNNNN! ;_;  
  
Mitsukake: Oh ....but isn't it his birthday today?  
  
Mits: ;_; I don' care! *throws Mitsukake down the hallway and thuds on the ground by Chichiri's feet*  
  
Mitsukake: *gets up really fast and points at P-chan that Chichiri's holding* The pig! I need it!  
  
Chichiri: -_-' Why no da? It's mine no da!!  
  
Mitsukake: Oh...well since it's your birthday....  
  
*Mits jumps up and crushes Mitsukake face down onto the ground, then gets her face in Chichiri's face*  
  
Mits: And hhhhheeeeeeeerrrrreeee's YOUR gift from me! *shoves something in Chichiri's face, causing him to let go of Chiri and open the gift*  
  
Chichiri: Ooh arigato no da! Wonder what it --- *opens it* --- CHOCOLATE NO DAAaaa! *shoves whole chocolate bar in his mouth*  
  
Mits: DOMINATION! *grabs Chiri and squeezes the crap out of her*  
  
Chiri: Kweeeeeee!!!!! *squirmes*  
  
Mits: Oh no you don't! I didn't spend ONE WHOLE DOLLAR on that bar of chocolate for nothing!!  
  
Mitsukake: =O *raises head somewhat upon hearing this* Gasp!  
  
*Door slams open and Tasuki slowly walks down the hallway wearing...*  
  
Chiri: OINK?! O_X  
  
Mits/Chichiri: Chiri's clothes?! (no da?!)  
  
*Tasuki is wearing Chiri's red collared "Tasuki" shirt with another pair of her jeans*  
  
Tasuki: I'd like that hot water...now!!!  
  
-----  
Yes we did eventually get around to his party and gifts but Chiri stayed a pig - she never escaped from Mits and Chichiri! o_O   
  
Chiri: Oh well...he'll get HIS present later when I get that hot water! *wink*  
  
Chiri, Mits, Mitsukake, and still female Tasuki (he'll get that hot water soon): *throws confetti* Happy Birthday Chichiri no da!!!

_____________________

_Weird, huh ? lol ^-^ More coming !_


	3. Hometext: 6 05 02

**Fushigi A-kugi dot Com**

**Hometext 6/05/02**

**_Theme: _Mitsukake 2 the Rescue … ? o_O**

Mits: In this home text you'll learn what happened to Mitsukake (he was missing for 2 weeks)… actually *reads over home text* this has nothing to do with what happened to him! Its about Chichiri, Chiri and Tasuki… why does everything turn to you guyz?!  
  
Chiri: heh heh ^_^ I don't know …  
  
Mits: JUST BECAUSE HE'S NOT THE FAV-  
  
Chiri: SHUT UP BAKA  
  
Mits: Oh nnniiiiiccceeeeee *starts to sing 'Best Friends'*  
  
Chiri: -_-'…. Anywhoo we really don't know what happened to him.. I guess it will forever stay a mystery o_O  
  
Mits: Oh btw in case you were wondering (we had a full hometext on it... but I didn't save it...*slaps forehead* BAKA BAKA BAKA), Mitsukake was missing because Chiri and me were stupid enough to leave the 3 seishi home alone. So they got bored and Tasuki and Chichiri decided to Torture Mitsukake *eyes Chichiri and Tasuki* WHICH THEY WILL NEVER DO AGAIN !!  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri: heh *sweatdrops*  
  
Mits: So Mitsukake escaped a tried to go to my house. But with his Ryoga sense of direction (plus he's new to the area) he got lost… and there you go.  
  
Chiri: OK Come on.. let's start! ^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chichiri: Have you seen this seishi no da? *holds up one embarrassing picture of Mitsukake*  
  
Mitsukake: -_-'  
  
………  
  
Mits: 'Course not. How could you find someone who's already been found?! It's weird though, he showed up at Chiri's house Saturday morning….  
  
Chiri: And we weren't descent, either! I mean….I was a pig, Chichiri was a fox, and Tasuki was a woman!!  
  
Tasuki: *shudder*  
  
Chiri: *backing away from Mits who has a water bottle* Well, actually Tasuki started it all. He poured cold water on me and I became a black piggie with my 'C' bracelet around my neck! Then Chichiri splashed the remaining water on Tasuki, who turned into a woman … in men's clothes … that was scary … uh anyway then he got more water into the bucket, splashed THAT on Chichiri, which turned HIM into a FOX!  
  
Mits: What a shame … *opens water bottle and sneaks up behind Chiri*……ah ….do continue!!  
  
Chiri: _ Uh … okay. Where was I …. oh yeah! Well Tasuki was pissed … in men's clothes … and tried to beat the living crap out of us … when he - uh SHE - decided to get some better fitting clothes so SHE could move around better (Tasuki: Hey I didn't make TOO much of a mess y'kno…) and Chichiri and I went online and IMed MITS!  
  
Chichiri: Even though typing with pig's feet is kinda hard no da… *eyes Mits' exposed water bottle getting closer to tipping on the top of Chiri's head*  
  
Chiri: I managed... YOU were hiding underneath the computer chair! But anyway then all of a sudden …. Mitsukake comes bursting through the sliding glass door down here in all black with black stripes across his face, we stare like idiots as he saves us and then jumps back out the door to Mits' house!   
  
Mitsukake: Well, I thought that was a pretty good entrance…  
  
Chiri: But you could have OPENED the door instead of smashing through it as if the house was on fire!  
  
Tasuki: I could have arranged that!  
  
Chiri: *grabs fan and throws it across the room* Oh no you don't! We depend on YOU to get us our hot water so we can change back!!  
  
Tasuki: Oh yeah? Think what you want!  
  
*Chichiri and Mitsukake give Chiri a weird look*  
  
Chichiri: Uh …. Chiri ….no da….  
  
Chiri: What is it?  
  
Mitsukake: *points at Mits behind her*  
  
Chiri: Huh? *looks behind her* Hey what are you --- ?! *gets doused in cold water*  
  
Mits: *big watery eyes* ……………………  
  
Chiri: …oink  
  
Mits: *throws away water bottle* PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP-CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!! *lunges at Chiri/P-chan and barely crushes her*  
  
Chiri: -_- oinkkk  
  
*Water hits Chichiri and Tasuki from water bottle*  
  
Chichiri: *hides underneath the recliner chair at the sight of the female Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: And just what are YOU hiding from?! *looks down* Grrrrr… *runs upstairs, and then comes back in Chiri's banana pajamas*  
  
Chiri: *smacks him upside the head with a hoof* Baka!  
  
Mitsukake: o_o' ….I shouldn't have come back so soon ….

__________

More randomness !! ^-^ Neeeeext  ~ ~ *turns up Metcha Hajikete Guts Tobashite a lil bit louder and uploads next hometext* ^^;


	4. Hometext: 7 10 02

Fushigi A-kugi dot Com

**Hometext 7/10/02**

**_Theme: _****Chiri's Hidden Cameras**

Mits: Since I'm not in this story I'll introduce it ^_^. This is about the home life of Chichiri, Chiri and Tasuki. And to document it they have hidden cameras in their house that they don't even know about... I want to know who put them up though o_O (Chiri: It was Mits … she knows it …)  
  
*scene takes place in front of Chiri's computer, of course, Chiri is sitting in front of it, blithering about lots of home life crap in a pointless email to Mits*  
  
Chiri: *typing* hmm yes well --- *stops typing* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!............................ O_O o m g   
  
Chichiri: ^___________________^; DA !  
  
Chiri: *turns slowly around to face Chichiri square in the eye* O_O;   
  
Chichiri: Surprised no da ?  
  
Chiri: ............................................................. no . Someone chibified popping out of nowhere in midair, landing on the freakin' top of my head does NOT SURPRISE ME AT ALL ! *jumps up and shakes his shoulders*  
  
Chichiri: You --- should --- know --- me --- by --- now no da !!  
  
Chiri: *stops shaking* But it's pitch black down here and considering that it's late and considerably boring in my room without ... well ... ME, I would think that you would be SAWING WOOD right about now !!  
  
Chichiri: *blinkblink* Ah ......................................... NOPE ! *big grin, then poofs away, reappearing sitting in the nearest recliner*  
  
Chiri: *crosses arms and get's big huge crazy grin* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SO! You couldn't bear to sleep without ME being there, eh ? *puts hands on both armrests and raises eyebrow*  
  
Chichiri: .... ._.' .... *grabs remote and turns on TV* My favorite show is on now no da!   
  
Chiri: -___-;; eh ... right   
  
Chichiri: aaaaannnndddddd maybe I was waiting no da ... *looks over Chiri* I can't see the screen -- you're blocking it no da !  
  
Chiri: *lets go and sits on armrest* Oh, God forbid it if you missed a second of your .... show .   
  
Chichiri: All the good kung-fu martial arts shows are on now no da ... ^_^  
  
Chiri: Well I'm goin' up ... later *waves back of hand and walks up the stairs*  
  
Chichiri: Da !  
  
*hidden camera flicks off and another camera switches on upstairs, in Chiri's room*  
  
*Chiri closes door behind her in room*  
  
Chiri: *blinks at Tasuki who is sprawled out, drooling on the bed* . And you don' care either, huh ?   
  
*Chiri kicks Tasuki out of the way, who snores REALLY loud in response*  
  
Chiri: *cotton balls in ears, wincing because of the sound* GET THE HELL OFF MY BED ! *shoves him to the very edge and he tips over, almost landing face-first on the ground, but then rolls his back on the bed again o_O* What --- the --- F*** ... *slaps face*  
  
Chichiri: *Busts into bedroom SD style and lunges at the pissed-off Chiri* DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!!!!!!  
  
*hidden camera shorts out and turns off*  
  
**_Notes:_**   
**1)** We did somehow manage to fall asleep. Let's just say we definitely weren't cold ! *throws the half-full and CLOSED water bottle at Tasuki's head* @___@;; Grr …  
**2)** No persons were harmed in the making of this film .... um, not too much .  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
*camera flickers on the next day, at a random hour, and at a definitely RANDOM time o_O;;;;*  
  
Tasuki: *big watery eyes*  
  
Chiri: Gomen Chichiri, I don't have any blue, but I do have turquoise !  
  
Chichiri: Nandemonai no da ! ^_^ DAAA! *mimics something mits & mitsukake do all the time, and decides to mock them ssssoooo he runs in slow motion with arms outstretched to her*  
  
Chiri: *scratches head*...uh, right ! *does the same and runs in slow motion with arms outstretched to him* (o.0;;)  
  
~~5 Minutes Lata (camera: Zzz)  
  
*sickening romantic music playing as they embrace*  
  
Chiri: *bear hug ^o^*  
  
Chichiri: ..... Da? ._.'?   
  
*music suddenly stops*  
  
Chiri: *blink* Huh? *looks up*  
  
Tasuki: *crying* I didn' know ya cared ! *squeezes SO HARD that her ribs practically get crushed*  
  
Chiri: @_____@;; *gasping for breath*   
  
*Chichiri runs and get the First Aid Kit*  
  
Tasuki: Ya paint yer toenails with red ! (O_O…wow…you're prolly thinking what the hell … well, so am I!! .. what was I eating ? o.o! O_O;;) *light sobbing* I think I love ya ! *this time, I think one of Chiri's ribs did snap ... or two, or did I just hear three?... her face is smushed into his shirt*   
  
Chiri: *muffled* It's just nailpolish, Tasuki ...  
  
Chichiri: *comes back* I got it no da ! *whips out staff from the First Aid Kit and smashes it upside Tasuki's head*  
  
Tasuki: I'm beat ! *THUD!*  
  
Chiri: *falls down and twitches* It's .... just .... friggin' nailpolish !   
  
Chichiri: *puts staff back into the Kit and wipes his hands* Hm. Now, where were we no da ?  
  
Chiri: *gets up and walks over to a huge stereo, so big she cranes her neck to see the whole thing* I think ... right here ! *jumps up, hits 'Play' and the sickening romantic music plays from where it stopped*  
  
*camera bursts into flames and implodes*  
  
**_Notes:_**  
**1)** Are your ears bleeding? Oh ...... sorry .  
**2)** That sure was a crazy turn of events . Don't ask how the stereo got there, just ... don't go there .  
**3)** Before the camera turned on, I was so bored I scrounged around and found a blacklight red w/glitter nailpolish that was kinda old ... and used it . -_-;   
**4)** One more thing: Tasuki wasn't drunk before this filming o_O;  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
*camera flickers on*  
  
*Chiri finds old picture Mits drew late at night last year, after a crazy night at the carnival, and opens it to the size of the screen*  
  
Chiri: O_O; o ... m ... g ... *busts out laughing* HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*Chichiri and Tasuki come running/stumbling down the stairs*  
  
Tasuki: *hurtles himself into the room and smashes face-first into the ground* I'll save you !! *gets up and runs through the screen door into the backyard and runs around screaming*  
  
Chichiri: O_#;;;;; *yells above the havoc outside* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NO DA?!?!  
  
Chiri: *regains control and points at the horrific picture*  
  
Chichiri: ........... THAT'S the reason why I almost got killed because Tasuki is a madman and a pyromaniac no DA?!?! *stops and stares at the pic a little more, and then stares at Chiri* What the hell is it na no da?  
  
Chiri: A pic of me barfing my guts out -_-; Mits drew it after we came back from the carnival, and i went on this new ride and i felt sick ...  
  
Chichiri: *scrunches up nose* She didn't have to get all the details in on it ... but ew, this face is the ugliest thing I've ever seen no da! o_x;  
  
Chiri: *THE glare* What was that?  
  
Chichiri: *poit* O-oh .... ah, nothing no da ! *puts on a so-called innocent grin*  
  
Chiri: Yeah right !! *tackles Chichiri with a very cold, half-full water bottle*  
  
*Chichiri, coming in contact with the water, morphs to a fox*  
  
Chiri: Ha !  
  
*Tasuki busts through the screen door again, creating another huge hole ~_~*  
  
Tasuki: I got 'im ! I got 'im !  
  
Chiri: *hands on hips* Oh yeah ? Got who ?  
  
Tasuki: *holds up a scorched and pissed-off bird* This !   
  
Chiri: ... why...?  
  
Tasuki: Because it's evil !!  
  
Chiri: Riiiiight...*squints at the bird* Hey ! Let me see it ... *gets up real close* -_-;;   
  
Tasuki: *proud grin* Nice catch, eh?  
  
Chiri: Tasuki ... that's Mitsukake . *jabs the bird, causing it to swing back and forth and flap it's wings wildly*  
  
Tasuki: ....O-oh .... oops ... ^_^;;; Heh heh ... *throws bird outside quickly and shuts the glass sliding door*  
  
Chiri: *gets really big* YOU BAKA !!!!! *slams elbow onto the top of Tasuki's head*  
  
Tasuki: @______@;;; She digs me ... *passes out*  
  
Chiri: *wipes hands and turns around to Chichiri the fox*  
  
Chichiri: *looking up at her with big, huge watery eyes*  
  
Chiri: -_____-;;; No, I won't pummel you ...... *coughs* just remember never to pull something fast around me again ... you'll need me to get you the hot water   
  
Chichiri: *huge sweatdrop*  
  
*long pause as Chiri looks around at the room, which is in disarray, Tasuki pretty much dead for the time being, the two huge holes in the screen door, a particularly angry bird flapping all over the place outside the door, and Chichiri as a forest creature*  
  
Chiri: *looks up and rubs hands together* Well ! I dont know about you, but I'm hungry ! *drags Chichiri the fox up the stairs*  
  
*while Chichiri was being dragged upstairs, he feels something bump underneath his stomach and picks it up in his paws*  
  
Chichiri: *blink* what's this no da?  
  
Oh shit!  
*camera turns off, and, in an emergency, disintegrates to dust*  
  
**_Notes:_ **  
**1) **The pic is very insignificant.  
**2)** Cheese is cool .  
**3)** Tasuki is very weird, and confused .  
**4)** Yes, Mitsukake is part bird, as weird as it may seem o_O;;  
**5)** Tasuki was unconscious for 10 minutes, before he came back upstairs and started to pester Chiri again . What the hell is wrong with him ?! Mwa ha ha ha, You'll never find out ! (okay...ill shut up ^o^)  
**6)** Chichiri did get his hot water .

_______________

_o_O;;; … the next one I'm gunna put up is the one that is presently on the homepage right now! (though it'll be taken down very shortly)_


	5. Hometext: 8 01 02 ?

Fushigi A-kugi dot Com

**Hometext 8/01/02 -- made up date, because it was made a long time ago**

**_Theme: _****Cherry Coke + Mitsukake = Not Good Chemistry…literally speaking.**

*scene changes to mits' room*  
  
Mits: Sleepy sleepy sleepy sleepy … *WHAM* Zzzzzzz  
  
Chiri: *sitting in the circle chair in front of the window* o_o shes working too hard  
  
…  
  
Mitsukake: *sitting on Mits' bed* HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!  
  
Chiri: o_o;;…I dunno…  
  
Mitsukake: …o.O okkayy…why are you here?  
  
Chiri: …I dunno…  
  
Mitsukake: WHO ARE YOU?!  
  
Chiri: …you feeling okay?  
  
Mitsukake: *really loud* JUUUUUST PEACHY! *throws away empty Cherry Coke 2-liter bottles* You?  
  
Chiri: …Uhh…same…  
  
Mitsukake: THAT'S SOOOO COOOOLLL!!!!! ^_^  
  
Chiri: ……………………… *grabs pen off dresser and throws it at Mits* WAKE UP!!  
  
Mitsukake: *old English voice* Once upon a time…  
  
Chiri: …O_O…*throws book at Mits and it bounces off her* … dammit!  
  
Mitsukake: … Little red riding hood went walking to her gramma's house …  
  
Chiri: …O_O;;… *throws lamp at Mits* WWAKKKE UPPP!!!  
  
Mitsukake: … My what big teeth you have!…  
  
Chiri: ………*picks up dresser and throws it at mits* …… *mits starts drooling*…o.o  
  
Mitsukake: This little piggie went to market, this piggie…  
  
Chiri: O_O OMG WAKE UP BAKAAAA *starts chucking CDs at Mits*  
  
Mitsukake: Mary had a little lamb…little lamb….LITTLE LAMB! …  
  
Chiri: *pokes Mits*  
  
Mits: *wakes up* Huh? *blink* When did you get here?!  
  
Chiri: @_@ H-E-L-P ……… M-E!!  
  
Mits: From what?  
  
Chiri: *points at caffeine-high Mitsukake sitting on the bed, playing with her stuffed kitty*   
  
Mitsukake: Meow! Meow! Meow! …… *stares at kitty* Tama? … TAMA!! *pets kitty* Pretty kitty…pretty kitty ^_^ Who wants to pet the pretty kitty ? I WANT TO PET THE PRETTY KITTY!!!!!  
  
Chiri: *turns around* See what I mean?  
  
Mits: … I see nothing wrong here.  
  
Chiri: O_O You know, why the hell am I here anyway?  
  
Mitsukake: Because you want to pet the pretty kitty! *really loud cat simulation* MEOW!   
  
Chiri: Holy…O_O You know, I know my way out…so I guess I'm gonna lleeaveee…  
  
Mitsukake: ……………………… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
O!!!!!!!!!!!!! *puts cat on his head and barricades door*   
  
Chiri: *starting to cry* He's scaring me!!   
  
Mits: *yawn* ……………………………………*WHAM!!* Zzzzzzzz …  
  
Mitsukake: YOU WANT CHERRY COKE?!?!  
  
Chiri: *turns around and stares at Mits drooling all over her computer table* …I think you drank it all…  
  
Mitsukake: …oh yeah … BUT YOU CAN'T LEAVE!  
  
Chiri: O_O … why…?  
  
Mitsukake: …………………*long pause* …………*stares at chiri with big eyes* …………………YOU STILL HAVE TO PET THE PRETTY KITTY! PPPPPPPRRRREETTTTTY KITTTTTYYYYYYYYY……  
  
Chiri: …*slowly leans over and picks up lamp* Um … I don't want to … *WHAM!!*   
  
Mitsukake: @_@; …………………… Owwww… that hurt! *rubs head*  
  
Chiri: *unplugs lamp and fwaps it over Mits' head too and yells in her ear* WWWWWWAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE …………………UUUUUUPPPPPPPPP! *puts bent lamp back* There we go.  
  
Mits: *raises head really fast* SHUT UP BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU AND KICK YOU ALL THE WAY DOWN TO YOUR HOUSE AND WE WILL MOVE AWAY FROM TOWN AND CHANGE MY PHONE NUMBER (…AGAIN…) AND LINCENSE NUMBER SO YOU WILL NEVER FIND MY SORRY ASS AGAIN! Mwa hahahahahahaha… *big eyes*  
  
Chiri: O_O  
  
Mitsukake: *wakes up* ………*bzzt*…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *tackles Mits* HEY! Guess what?!  
  
Mits: O_O…what?!  
  
Mitsukake: We ran out of Cherry Coke! *big watery eyes and pleading voice* Can I have summore?   
  
Mits: O_O Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii think you've had enough…  
  
Mitsukake: *big watery eyes* ppppwwwweeeeaasseeeee??  
  
Chiri: *in the background* O_O…………*slow motion* NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *slaps him on the back of the head*  
  
Mitsukake: Owwie! ;_; *passes out SD … so he doesn't kill Mits @_@*  
  
Mits: …………  
  
Chiri: ……………  
  
(Chiri: OKAY ! ………. *takes deep breath* Mits is holding Mitsukake just so you know and you aren't in a state of confusion and you're drooling out of the side of your mouth wondering what the hell is going on in this story, even though that scene is SO VERY INSIGNIFICANT and UNIMPORTANT. Thank you for your time. *bows*  
  
Mits: YOU'RE MEAN! … last time I ask YOU a question!  
  
Chiri: *grin*)  
  
Mits: ………………  
  
Chiri: ………………  
  
Mits: …Where are Chichiri and Tasuki?  
  
Chiri: …Uh … home.  
  
Mits: Well that was stupid.  
  
Chiri: Why?  
  
Mits: …Oooooooh…… no reason. *nervous grin*  
  
Chiri: …okay…  
  
Mits: ………………*blank stare*……………………  
  
Chiri: …………………………@_@………………………  
  
Mits: ………OH! By the way, we got our VERY OWN domain name! *squealing* And that's why I was tired, cuz I do ALL THE COMPUTER WORK!  
  
Chiri: HA … ha ha ha ha … *only draws the pictures and gives her all the crap she has to put up on the site … uh … everything that's there* …… Ha ha ha ha …  
  
Mits: *puts down Mitsukake (NOOOO!) and beats her over the head with her Yankees baseball bat … that's metal* … -__-;; (GO YANKEES)  
  
*Mitsukake wakes up o_O*  
  
Mitsukake: CAFFIENE IS COOL!  
  
**The end.**  
  
What ever happened to Chiri? We dunno.  
  
………………We don't care.  
  
And what the hell is Chichiri and Tasuki doing? … We dunno.   
  
………………………and we don't want to know.  
  
Mits: *pops out of nowhere* I KNOW! *ahem* Chichiri is dating Chiri, but then Chiri has an affair with Tasuki, and Tasuki gets her pregnant, and they have a wittle cute Tasuki baby *cough* and Chichiri's all like "HEY! I don't have red hair and fangs NO DA!!" So then he leaves Chiri, and Tasuki doesn't want to take the responsibility of having a child … cuz he's young and crazy … and an alcohol addict … and then Chiri is all by herself, living in a cardboard box, next to McDonald's … where her part-time job is, with a baby, that's one year old, that curses, and won't drink milk … only sake … cute kid … OH! And Mitsukake and myself are living in a huge elaborate mansion next to the ocean…the end. *bows and walks out*  
  
Chiri: ……………………O_O;; ………………… Really?  
  
Mits: *sticks out tongue* That's for your insignificant Mitsukake crack!  
  
Chiri: ………………………*silent*………………………  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki: (don't know how they got here … but they're here now o_O) …………O_O………Really? (no da?)  
  
**THE END DAMMIT.**

_____________

_More to come when we put up a new Hometext! For now, just enjoy these and visit th' sitey ! Domo arigato ! Ja ! *runs out*_


End file.
